


Signature grin

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Celebrity/Fan, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Nine/Rose, Celebrity/Fan AU





	Signature grin

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt moving over to AO3

“Have you been on the set of the movie they’re filming in the neighbourhood?” Shireen asked, leaning her head closer to Rose as though in conspiracy.

“No,” Rose answered, shortly.

“Well why not?” Shireen was two drinks ahead of Rose, having gotten off of work thirty minutes early that night, and was somewhat indiscreet for it.  “It’s got that actor you like in it, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, which is why I’m not going to go within a mile of it.  Bloke’s famous, he doesn’t need bloody fangirls hanging around while he’s trying to work.  I’m surprised they haven’t blocked off the set.  He’s known for being private.”

“They have, I tried to go over there after work, maybe get his number for you.”

Rose sighed.  She signaled to the bartender to cut her best friend off, it was clear Shireen was too far gone to be sensible.

“Don’t know what you see in him.  He’s an odd-looking bloke.”

“I think he’s handsome.  Dead sexy.  But that doesn’t matter ‘cause he’s a brilliant actor, and he’s always doing charity work and the like.  I just… I like him is all.”

“Pffff.  He’s twice your age.”

Rose shrugged.  “Doesn’t matter.  Not like I’m ever going to meet him.  Come on then, need to get your drunk arse into a cab home.”

“Noooooo, I’m fine!” Shireen shrilled.

“You’re not, come on, drunkie.”

Rose loaded her friend into the cab, gave the driver her address and paid him.  Once she was alone, she pulled out her phone and looked at the newest picture on it.

It was her, standing in front of Henrick’s just after closing with the dark-haired, blue-eyed, leather-jacketed star of the film being shot a block over.  He’d come in just before closing needing some help finding a pair of shoes, and she’d helped him, hoping the entire time that he didn’t notice that she was staring at him like a star-struck teenager.

Once she’d rung him up and her boss had shooed them both out of the store, Rose had broken down and asked if she could get his photo.

He’d insisted she let him take it on his phone, then send it to her so he could have the shot as well.  It was taken selfie-style, the pair of them leaning into each other like friends, both grinning like maniacs.

“You can call me Doctor,” he’d said as he left.  “And what about you?”

“It’s Rose.  Rose Tyler.”

“Rose Tyler,” he’d said, in that voice that had spoken Shakespeare.  He’d then grinned his signature grin at her and wished her a good night.

Best she never told Shireen about it though.


End file.
